


Baby I'm Sorry

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is embarrassed when he realizes the boys are teasing him about his nipple fetish which his boyfriend Louis told them about. Storming out upset it isn’t until Louis makes it up to him that he is forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments Welcomed!

Rolling out of bed, Niall stretched and yawned as he shuffled from the bedroom. He had opted to take an afternoon nap especially since the night before had been a late one. Reaching the living room his eyes instantly zeroed in the fact that his boyfriend Louis wasn’t alone. Nope in fact their best mates Zayn, Liam and Harry filled the couches placed in the room. He watched as Louis looked at him before remarking, “Glad to see your awake love. The boys decided to stop in for a visit and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Nodding his head, Niall knew it was something typical the boys did and as he shuffled over to sit beside Louis he noticed the other boys giving him quite the strangest faces.

Shrugging it off, he curled into Louis’s side, as everyone knew he wasn’t a big talker when he first woke up. Watching the others he listened to them as they chatted along about various things like their upcoming tour or interviews they needed to prep for. Finally Niall began to slowly pick up on some things like Harry who seemed to be constantly running his hands down his shirt stopping at this nipples and just rubbing them a bit. He watched as Liam leaned over and playfully began to rub Zayn’s, which was quite odd in Niall’s opinion. He could feel as Louis began to fidget beside him and it wasn’t until Zayn stood up slapping his chest but tweaking his nipple just a bit before heading to the bathroom that it dawned on Niall, Louis had told the boys how he liked his nipples played with while having sex.

As it all washed over him he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill and act like he didn’t pick up on what the boys were doing but as Harry playfully asked Zayn who was walking back in if he could see his nipples through his shirt that Niall lost it. Uncurling himself from Louis’s side he tried pushing back the tears but instead they fell as he cried, “Why would you tell them Lou? Why!” As Louis realized what exactly was going on he tried to reach out to grab Niall’s hand but he was already sliding off the couch, storming out of the room angered, upset and embarrassed. He caught glances of the other three’s horrified faces and heard as Louis dropped his voice speaking, “I think you have done enough damage for one day and should go.”

Flinging himself into their bedroom, he just managed to slam the door close and flick the lock when Louis began to pound. Sliding down the door he heard as Louis yelled, “Please Ni! Let me in! I didn’t know they would start teasing you about it!” Hearing the plea in Louis voice only caused Niall to cry harder and shout, “Why should I? You told them the one thing I didn’t want anyone to know!” He heard Louis pound on the door a few more times before hearing his footsteps walk away. He heard as his boyfriend walked back and start to fiddle with the door handle. After a few seconds he heard a click and felt as Louis began to shove the door open against Niall’s slouched body.

Hearing the door slam against his weight he felt as Louis’s arms wrapped around him and heard as the boy whimpered, “I’m so sorry Ni, I really am. You didn’t deserve my inconsiderate attitude with that. Can I make this up to you?” Looking up at Louis he could see that his boyfriend was truly upset that he had caused him to become upset. Chewing his lip he nodded slowly and he saw Louis smile in relief before unwrapping his arms. He watched his boyfriend stand up before leaning over and scooping him up.

Niall felt himself land on the bed and felt next as Louis yanked off his t-shirt. Looking up at his boyfriend with confused eyes he watched as Louis licked his lips before lowing himself exactly where Niall liked it best, on his nipples. He felt as Louis nipped at the one, using his tongue to run around it before slowly sucking before switching towards the other. The game went back and forth with Louis teasing one while rubbing and tweaking the other and it wasn’t long before Niall was hard.

He could tell Louis knew the instant he was hard as the older boy sat up and began to work off Niall’s sweats. As he got them off he watched Louis lick his hand before wrapping it around his hard on before returning to work on his nipples. Between the jerking of his boyfriend’s hand and his mouth on Niall’s most sensitive spot it wasn’t long before Niall was thrusting his hips up into Louis’s hands. He felt as Louis began to tug at his nipples knowing that it wouldn’t take long for Niall to come and he was right as seconds later his come covered Louis’s hands. He watched his boyfriend sit up, straddling him and with wide eyes lick his hand clean. Niall watched as Louis bit his lip next before asking, “Am I forgiven then?”

Silently cursing, Niall knew his boyfriend knew he was too irresistible and with a sigh he proclaimed, “I guess so but if you ever tell the others about our sex life again I will tell them about how you like to be handcuffed and blindfolded when I fuck you.” He saw Louis blush before leaning over and kissing him muttering, “Deal.” Smiling under the kiss he chuckled as Louis whimpered, “Uh I know I said I would make it up to you but could you relieve me…” Smirking Niall nodded his head as he could feel Louis’s hard on against his leg.

Reaching up he flipped the boy so now he was on top. Ripping off Louis’s shirt he tugged off his sweats revealing Louis’s cock, which was indeed quite hard and leaking precum. Licking his own lips he instantly wrapped his mouth around it and began to suck. Running his tongue underneath it he felt as Louis’s hips bucked forward into his mouth. Slightly teasing him for a few minutes he finally hollowed his cheeks and began to work. It only took a few good sucks before Niall was swallowing Louis’s come. As he finished he threw himself down beside Louis and asked, “Better?” He saw Louis nod and Niall grinned as his stomach grumbled. Looking at Louis he asked, “Can we order some take out?” He heard Louis laugh but remark, “Of course! Come on then.” With that the two quickly got dressed and went to order dinner.


End file.
